


#55 Gun

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [55]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J has had enough of Ash interfering. This time, she'll make sure he can't meddle anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#55 Gun

The thick, knotted ropes bit into his wrists, leaving red marks where he had desperately struggled against the bonds that held them tightly behind his back. His breath came out in laboured gasps and his fear-filled brown eyes flickered back and forth, looking for a possible means of escape. There were no windows or vents in this room and the door was tightly shut. Even if he somehow managed to free himself from the ropes tied around his arms and legs, he would still be trapped inside this cold, metal room.

His Poké Balls were gone, as was Pikachu. Ash was hopelessly alone without anybody to help him out of this situation. He had sneaked onto the flying ship alone, holding onto the bottom of a vehicle, and gone looking for the captured Gible. They had been so close to getting Gible to safety and meeting up with Officer Jenny, but at the last moment, things had gone wrong and the Pokémon Hunter had managed to seize her target.

Ash tried to free his legs this time, rubbing them back and forth in the hope that he could loosen the ropes. Of course, they were much too tight. He let out a frustrated groan and slumped against the wall behind him with a despairing look on his face. A flash of pain between his shoulder blades reminded him of the blow that had been struck from behind, knocking him out. Someone had come through a doorway behind him and slammed something heavy into his back. Ash had been careless, a fact he was well aware of, all because of his desperation to save the captured Pokémon.

While he was unconscious, they must have shut him in here and stolen his Pokémon from him, including Pikachu. Ash clenched his fists as he thought of his faithful Pokémon, his best friend. "Pikachu," he whispered, "where are you now?" What were they doing with his own Pokémon? Had that woman turned them all into stone by now, plotting to sell them? Fury surged through his body as he thought of them all trapped inside those capsules, unable to move or even speak. How could she be so cruel to Pokémon?

What were Brock and Dawn doing at this moment? Perhaps they had already met up with Officer Jenny by now. Ash numbly stared at the grey walls that secured him, wishing that he had stayed with them after all instead of rushing into such a dangerous situation yet again. The incident with Riolu should have taught him that it was better to be safe than sorry, but he hadn't thought. As usual, he had put a Pokémon's safety before his own, only to lose his own Pokémon and end up trapped inside this empty room.

The sound of the door sliding open broke through the mind numbing silence. Ash looked up to see two men walk into the room, followed by a silver-haired woman. She was none other than the elusive Pokémon Hunter, J. Her cool blue eyes rested upon the tied up boy and her mouth stretched in a wide smirk.

"You!" Ash shouted, gritting his teeth angrily as he looked at J. "What did you do with my Pokémon? Where are they?"

"Your Pokémon? I'm sure I can fetch a fine price for them on the market," J replied, striding across the room with her men. "Perhaps you should worry about yourself for a change, boy."

"You won't get away with it!" Ash cried furiously, struggling against his bonds with all the strength he had. He wouldn't let her do anything with his Pokémon, not if he could help it. "I'll rescue them and Gible as well!" He sagged, suddenly feeling very tired from all the energy spent trying to free himself from the ropes.

J laughed mockingly, amused by his pitiful efforts. He didn't appear to realise just how hopeless his efforts were at this point. "You have tried to get in my way too many times. Last time, I failed to put an end to your life. This time, I won't fail."

Ash went still, gazing up at her steely eyes. A shiver of terror ran along his spine as he understood his situation. He was trapped, tied up in ropes and she was planning to murder him. They were thousands of feet up in the air and nobody could help him now. "No... you wouldn't..." Even as he said it, he knew it was a lie. She had already tried to kill him before.

"You shouldn't have got in my way," J said, folding her arms. "It's pitiful really that someone so young as you will have to die, but that's the price you have to pay for being an interfering brat."

Ash kicked and struggled, fear lending him strength as he tried again to break free of the ropes. He couldn't die here, not now when Pikachu and his other Pokémon as well as the Gible were in danger. He hadn't even managed to accomplish his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master yet. How could it possibly end here? Tears were already forming in his eyes as he continued struggling. It was useless.

"Help him up," J ordered her men. "I want him to be standing on his feet when I teach him his final lesson." She chuckled softly as she finished speaking, excited at the thought of taking his life.

Ash was roughly pulled up and held still by the two men. He watched J in fear as she walked up, staring coldly down at her nose at him with a thin smile. His eyes dropped and he saw her extract a silver pistol from her hip. Ash was unable to suppress a horrified whimper as he realised the fate he was about to meet. His life was over...

"This ends now." J raised the pistol, pressing the barrel against Ash's forehead. Ash screwed his eyes shut in terror as he felt the cold metal, dreading the moment when his life would suddenly end. He wouldn't even have any time to feel pain... it would be over in a second... he didn't want to die...

Suddenly, a violent explosion rocked the ship as something slammed into the side. J went flying as the ship tilted sharply, flying into a wall and slipping into unconsciousness from the impact. The two men and Ash were knocked off balance as well, sprawling to the floor. A Hyper Beam tore through the side of the ship, eating at the metal. It narrowly missed the humans lying on the floor, though it burned at the ropes binding Ash together.

Ash struggled to his feet, his eyes widening in surprise. He couldn't believe how close he had come to death, only for it to be evaded at the last second. The Pokémon trainer turned around to see what had caused the explosion, an enraged Garchomp flying alongside the ship and roaring in anger. It flew through the hole and toward the door, paying no attention to anyone in the room.

"Garchomp." Ash ran after the Pokémon, smiling in relief. Garchomp had come for its child, and would lead him to Pikachu and the others at the same time. They would be able to get off this ship somehow. He wasn't going to get murdered after all.

As J's ship crashed to the ground in flames, Ash, Pikachu and the rescued young Pokémon were riding on Garchomp's back, heading to safety.

J awoke among the flaming wreckage of her ship, realising how badly the situation had turned out. She cradled the pistol in her hand, looking displeased. That brat had been so close to dying at her hands. Just one bullet from her gun would have taken him out forever, but then something unexpected had happened.

Officer Jenny's motorbike was fast approaching in the distance. There was no time to do anything, other than quickly send out Salamence and fly away before she could be arrested. The Pokémon Hunter refused to go down just yet.


End file.
